


Time  Continuity

by cschoolgirl



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cschoolgirl/pseuds/cschoolgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I started to think there was some kind of time continuity problem centered on Logan's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely betas RogueLotus, SJ, Jamie, and Margaret. I'm really sorry about killing Rogue in my last story and hope this helps make up for it. Almost for got a thank you to Hurtslikeyourmouth for giving it an approving nod when I thought the fic was dead.
> 
> No characters were hurt in the making of this fic, but some might need a nap.

It started simple enough, like most monumental changes in anyone's life. Why on earth, after knowing the Wolverine for three years, I suddenly took a keen interest in his well-being is beyond me. I'd long ago grown out of my hero worship of him. Well, nearly grown out of it.

At first I did stupid things, like making sure he got veggies with his steak or pestering him if I thought he wasn't getting enough rest. That graduated into making him eat said veggies and checking up on him after missions.

It all started to unravel one fateful day when I woke up at an ungodly hour so I would have plenty of time to lounge around and psych myself up to shop with Jubilee at the "sale of the year". While rummaging around the kitchen looking for a quick breakfast, I heard the _Blackbird_ land. I swiftly made toast, grabbed two mugs of coffee and headed for Logan's room.

He was already in the shower, but grunted his thanks when handed the coffee. I suppose I should've felt weird that Logan often didn't seem concerned with his lack of clothes around me. He was so casual about it and, never completely nude, I usually didn't notice his state of dress or undress.

Don't look at me that way; I really didn't notice what he was wearing when he was fully clothed.

He stuck his head out from behind the curtain, "Toast?" He eyed me suspiciously.

"There's no cinnamon sugar on it, ya' big baby." I held it up for his inspection. He chomped down before ducking back into the shower with it.

"What you up so early for, Marie?" Logan asked with a full mouth.

"I promised Jubes I'd go shopping with her. I think it's going to be an all day expedition." I couldn't help the heavy sigh that escaped.

"You're going to need more than coffee and toast to keep up with Jubilee," he said with a laugh.

"Yeah, you want to go down and make me breakfast?" I asked, walking to the bedroom as he turned the water off. 

After a minute, Logan exited the bathroom with damp hair and the towel wrapped around his waist. Presenting no show of false modesty, the towel hit the floor as he got into bed. "You going to stand there and stare at me while I sleep?"

It took me a second to register what he was saying. I shook my head at him, feeling the burn on my cheeks. "You're a naughty boy, Logan."

He threw me a wolfish grin that made my insides do strange things. "Blame it on lack of sleep."

"Ah, poor baby." Stepping up to the bed, I tucked him in like one might a very young child, complete with a kiss on the forehead.

I must have lingered too long because I felt gentle fingers on my neck, guiding my lips lower to meet his. Logan let me hover a second, sharing the same air, before becoming insistent on a kiss.

I'd always wondered how good a kisser he was, and he was more than willing to show me. He started with small flicks of his tongue that turned into larger sweeps. It was almost like he was tasting me to see if it matched with the way I smelled. He wasn't a passive kisser, but instead gave better than he got. And at that moment I was determined to make it one great kiss.

That was until he distracted me with those same gentle fingers, exploring the skin where my t-shirt had ridden up. Then I discovered myself lying underneath him. 

It was an odd sort of thing, because the last memory I had was of leaning over him, contemplating how nice his strong hands felt on the small of my back. Then without knowing how it came to be, I strangely found myself stripped down to my shirt, eagerly helping Logan pull it over my head.

I started to think there was some kind of time continuity problem centered on Logan's room. It was like I blinked and there was a jump in time. One minute he's kissing me, the next he's kneeling above me rolling on a condom; and I don't remember him stopping to grab one.

As I was lying there watching him, trying to figure this all out, he looked at me. There's that same grin again; the one I was still trying to qualify what exactly it made my insides do, and boom...I don't care about the time problem anymore.

He's over me settling between my thighs, and then he's there. All the way there. I'm looking everywhere but at him and attempting not to move. He rests his forehead on mine; giving out a little sigh of...relief, frustration...I can't tell.

I'm perplexed. I was expecting pain and other unpleasantries. Yet there was none of that, only a feeling of discomfort that was slowly being replaced by something else entirely.

"You should have told me." Logan whispered.

"It didn't seem important a minute ago." He half laughed. "Would it have made a difference?" I asked.

He was silent a minute. Knowing Logan, he was running through all the different scenarios. "No, probably not."

I wish I could say the whole experience was glorious, but it wasn't. Don't get me wrong, it was amazing. But I spent way too much time worrying over where to put my hands, if my feet were too cold or if I had shaved my legs recently.

Somewhere during all of it, I decided I needed a full head examination, because time jumped again and I was suddenly curled up next to Logan, feeling all content and tired. I looked at his clock to decide on how much time I was missing when it dawned on me.

"Shit, I have to meet Jubes in a half hour."

I artfully dodged a hand that was aiming to spank me as I scrambled over him out of bed. The hand finally found its target after I forgot to dodge in the search from my clothes. I was wrestling with the drawstring on my sleeping pants as I practiced the best exit lines I could think of. Lameness won out. "Thanks, Logan."

He must not have noticed as he mumbled a sleepy, "Not a problem, darlin'."

~*~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uniform malfunction.

Logan and I slipped right back into our easy friendship. Not that I wouldn't be willing to fall into bed with him again if asked, but I figured the other morning had been a one time thing.

That was until I came back from a mission covered in … something. I thought my mutation was bad, but I wouldn’t trade it for the ability to spray others with a goopy mess that only served to tick your opponent off. So I kicked the other guy's butt and we headed back to the mansion, me sitting on the floor of the jet. 

Once back I had to be hosed down to be able to unbuckle my boots. I thanked Storm and assured her I could get the rest of my uniform off by myself. 

Turned out I couldn’t even get the zipper halfway down. I had only one thought: Logan could fix this. That is how I found myself dripping wet and barefoot knocking on his door.

It was opened immediately, Logan filling the doorway in nothing but his faded blue jeans. He raised an eyebrow at my condition, but before he could ask any questions I blurted out, “I’ve already cleaned off the mess, but all the water and gunk has done something to the zipper.”

The grin was making a slow appearance. “And you need my help getting it unstuck?”

I dumbly nodded at him before squeezing between Logan and the doorjamb. He solidly closed the door behind me and turned his full attention on me.

Standing by the wall, gazing around Logan's room (Okay, yes, I was staring at his bed.) I decided this might not be such a good idea. I was suddenly having thoughts about Logan that didn't stop at him helping with a zipper.

I closed my eyes, trying to clear my mind of all the sexual thoughts, hoping Logan couldn't hear my heart beating out of my chest or sense all the hormones flooding my system. Logan made a low rumbling sound in his chest. No. No. No.

Opening my eyes I smiled up at him like an innocent child. Or at least I hoped. But the way he stared at my lips left doubts in my mind as to how innocent this whole situation came off.

I tugged at my uniform zipper, bringing it below my breasts where it stuck. "That's as far as it will go."

"I see." Logan's voice was all husky and deep, filling the couple of inches between us. He slipped his finger behind the zipper slide, brushing my breasts. 

Damn. I was in trouble.

Frantically, I scanned the room for anything to distract me from what Logan's hands where doing. No, don't look at the bed. Not the dresser mirror either. I don't need to see his fine muscular back. 

Oh, look a picture on the far wall. What is that a meadow?

"Marie?" Logan had been saying something and I missed it. "I need you to take off the top of your uniform."

Looking down, I saw he'd lowered my zipper to near my bellybutton. "Uh, okay." Logan helped me take the heavy, wet leather off. 

Never in the year since I'd gained control of my mutation had I been this excited about touching another human being. Logan's powerful hands skimming over my shoulders and down my arms could easily have sent me over the edge.

He winked at me before kneeling down to get a better look at the zipper. Tugging on the zipper gently sent the wrong signals to my already overloaded brain. I leaned against the wall for support.

Time had slowed to a crawl. Breathe Marie, breathe. In through the nose, out through the mouth. Repeat. My body wouldn't stop trembling.

I stole a peek at Logan on his knees in front of me, hot breath on my damp flesh. He looked up at me through heavily hooded eyes; he didn't miss my hard nipples making my breasts stand out even further. He growled low in his throat and popped the zipper from its track.

Logan quickly divested me of the bottom half of my uniform. He stood again, capturing my lips in a desperate kiss. I fumbled with the button on his jeans, while he made a condom magically appear.

He lifted me up, pressing me securely against the wall. My panties were pushed out of the way and I literally can't remember a thing.

That's a lie. I remember lots of heavy breathing and grasping hands. I'm pretty sure I pulled Logan's hair. There might have been some biting. I honestly don't know past the slick heat and the way his growl rumbled through my body.

I really should get a junior science kit to investigate the time continuity problem in Logan's bedroom. This time when I blinked it went from a few minutes past 'home from the mission' to 'I'd better get ready for the day'.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since a bookshelf jutting into the small of your back isn't exactly comfortable, I dragged him upstairs.

Here's where things started to get complicated. I actively avoided Logan for almost a week, because I was really concerned about the time continuity issue. Every time I looked at him my thoughts all gravitated to one thing. In turn, my body responded to the slightest of moves he made.

More than once I caught him looking my way, raising that eyebrow. It was a damned good thing I never stuck around long enough to see that lopsided grin or we'd have both been in trouble. 

Did I really want to be held responsible for breaking the continuity of time for having sex with Logan? No, I will not answer that question.

Finally tired of running, I let him corner me in the library while I pretended to look for a book. I pulled the first book that grabbed my attention and let it fall open using the shelf to hold it. 

Logan found me in no time flat. I'm pretty sure he'd started to track me by scent and I wander what interesting things his heightened senses told him about me.

He was all casual like he hung out in the mansion's library all the time. Me, despite all the study time spent in there in high school, I acted like this was the first time I'd ever been in the science section. He moseyed up to me looking all sexy in his blue jeans and flannel shirt. Well, yeah he always looked sexy so that was nothing new. 

Lord, he generated enough heat for the both of us, making me flush a deeper red. Do Not look at the eyebrow you know he has raised.

"What ya' readin', Marie?" The way he said my name made me all melty inside. I'm not even sure what book I opened and I can't see it through closed eyelids.

He swung behind me, looking over my shoulder at the book. We both knew he could've seen it from where he was standing before. But Nooo he had to go and put his chest against my back. Breathing whispery light across my ear.

"Anatomy?" His voice low and husky.

My eyes snapped open. Damn. I squinted at the upside down illustration, because in my haste to look natural I didn't get the book turned right side up. The Male Reproductive Organs. I said a little prayer to whatever god might be listening. Please stop laughing and take pity on me.

Logan was nuzzling at my neck, hands wrapped around my waist, playing with the waistband of my jeans. "I've never been much for reading about it. More of a hands on learner."

I surprised myself when a little moan escaped my mouth. I don't know why I'm surprised anymore with the things Logan "makes" me do. He growled and licked the sensitive spot under my ear. Man oh man, it sure didn't take him long to learn what I enjoyed. "Would you like me to show you?"

"Uh-huh." I nodded, probably a little too enthusiastically. 

Logan took the book from my hands and leaned it against the other books on the shelf. Slowly he turned me around to face him. I pulled him roughly to me for a kiss and we fell back into the bookcase.

I vaguely recalled what sounded like books falling from the other side of the bookcase. There might have been a startled shout from that side also. It was hard to tell since Logan had his hand up my shirt and was cupping a breast.

Since a bookshelf jutting into the small of your back isn't exactly comfortable, I dragged him upstairs. I suppose I should clarify that. Dragging gives the impression he was taken by force. On the contrary, with Logan's longer stride I was almost running to keep up. Although I did make the final decision of guiding us to his room.

No sooner was the door shut than half of our clothes were scattered on the floor. Just as quickly the back of my knees came in contact with the bed and a box of condoms appeared on the nightstand.

Once again I found myself underneath him, however this time I didn't seem to be having any lapses in time. The only oddity was my indecision as to where I should put my hands.

Logan must have noticed because he gave me an inquisitive look before letting out a laugh. "Relax Marie, there's not much you could do right now to spoil this."

"But..." I moved my hands around futilely, "I don't know where to put them."

He gave me that grin, the one that makes my stomach do flip-flops. "I can take care of that." Carefully Logan pinned both my wrists in one of his large hands above my head. "That better?"

I squirmed a little and could only nod, when I discovered this particular position gave a nice bit of friction all its own. Not that I've ever been overly submissive, but I was willing to give this a chance.

And boy did Logan make me glad I did. I'm pretty sure he enjoyed this situation quite a bit too as I remember something mumbled about using some of my long ago discarded scarves in the future.

Some time later as I lay by his side lightly tracing his muscles, I made two important discoveries. First, the Wolverine is actually ticklish in some very interesting places. Secondly, in all of mutant history, the healing factor has got to be one of the best mutations. Ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, oral sex is serious business.

The more private time I spent with Logan, the more I began to wonder about those sex stories friends always tell. My curiosity was getting the best of me and I wanted to know more about oral sex.

It was supposed to be what guys wanted and women didn't enjoy all that much. I decided the best possible way to find out was through personal experience.

I marched myself upstairs to knock on Logan's door. As soon as the door swung open, I was left standing there with no idea what to say. Somehow I got distracted by the well-worn denim, wild looking hair, and the smile spreading across his face.

He stepped back allowing me access to the room. Once inside, I noticed him sniffing at me and the smile turned all lopsided and wolfish. "Is there something I can do for you, Marie?"

I was really starting to enjoy each and every appearance of "that grin." It was always the forerunner of good things for me. While it liquefied my insides, it also gave me back a little of the courage that brought me to his door in the first place.

I stumbled around, oddly interested in his boots. "Oral sex."

Leaning in, Logan pulled my hair free of its ponytail band. "I didn't catch that."

God, he was going to make me repeat it. All those heightened senses and he was pretending he didn't hear me. "I'm curious about..." _how can he stare at someone so intently,_ I wonder. "oral sex."

I don't know what I was expecting; even Logan's not so blunt as to drop trou. In spite of that I didn't foresee the smile disappearing as he slowly walked me backwards to the bed. Apparently, oral sex is serious business. Suddenly I was lying on my back and he started pulling off my shoes. I was trying not to think about missing time again; even though I knew there had been several kisses in between losing my shoes and unbuttoning my jeans.

By the time my underwear had made it down to my knees, my mind was already wrapping itself around the logistics of my current position and the one I thought I should be in to perform a blowjob.

"Uh...Logan?" He looked at me, still kissing the back of my knee. "Aren't I in the wrong position to..." _and can you just say blowjob out loud without sounding like an immature teenager_ , "give you a blow job?"

"More or less, but that can wait."

"I thought..." stumbling over words, I watched him kiss his way down my inner thigh, a hand trailing along the other. "Oh!" Logan's hot breath caressed my thighs, making my stomach quiver in anticipation.

It was a good thing my hands were full of sheets or at the first touch of his tongue I would have shot through the ceiling. Even now, I can't tell you what exactly happened. I only remember feeling like I was floating and trying repeatedly to say his name.

An orgasm later, I think all of Logan's emphasis on me relaxing finally sank in, because I wasn't worried about a damned thing besides how he felt inside me. I could have cared less about where my hands were as long as they were pulling him deeper. Not even that big ass buckle digging into my leg, served as a distraction.

After several hours, the loss of any remaining clothing and the use of several more condoms; I only had one lingering doubt. "Logan, can we make this a permanent arrangement?"

Still on his back with his head in his hands, he opened one eye to look over at me. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, since I'm kind of new to all of this, I thought it might be nice if I could always come to you with my questions." I asked trying to act all innocent after what we'd just done.

"How many questions are we talking about?" Logan's interest was piqued.

I rolled that around in my head a minute. It wasn't like we had been playing missionary all this time, but I knew there was a whole list of other positions. "I don't know, maybe a lot."

That knowing smile that curved his lips caused me to blush. He hauled me up to straddle his hips with my legs. "If that's the case, we should probably think about sharing a room so you don't have to go far to get your curiosity satisfied."

"Hmm, that sounds nice." Watching him, I began to think he had a special smile reserved just for me and I wanted to see it as often as possible. "You know what else is nice?" I asked, sliding myself down his legs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stakeout

There I sat behind the wheel of a SUV, putting in my time on surveillance. I had begun to suspect that this assignment was nothing more than a training mission in patience, as during the last week of the junior team taking turns, nothing of importance had happened. 

Tonight was no different; no one even appeared to be at the house at the end of the road. Fortunately for me, my partner was Logan and he even let me drive. Unfortunately for me, I'd spent the last hour listening to his soft breathing as he slept.

No wonder Kitty had told me to bring a book. At least I'd taken her advice and worn something comfortable. 

Logan had given me a disapproving look when I met up with him in the garage. I had on a blouse, a long twirly skirt and slip on shoes. "I can wait while you go change," he said, mildly perturbed.

His being annoyed was never as much fun for me as his wolfish grin, but a girl has to work with what she is given. I did my best hair flip and batted my eyelashes at him. "I saw no need to change; you didn't." He was battling a small smile that wanted to take over his scowl. "Besides an X-Man should always be prepared. Bad guys aren't going to wait for me to change into my uniform." The smile won out and he tossed me the keys.

Now he was reclined in the passenger seat, long legs stretched out, arms crossed over his chest; asleep. I was left to my own devices. 

I'd already contemplated the meaning of life and turned my attention to pressing questions such as why dark chocolate is better than milk chocolate. Damn, where did those fifteen minutes go? No time continuity issues here.

I thought about fiddling with the radio, but the defrost would come on and fog up the windows. My mind turned to other mundane activities that fog up a vehicle's windows. I eyed Logan in the passenger seat. Well, since I moved into his room, he was supposed to be available to answer my questions.

Drawing my skirt up so I could turn, I kneeled on the seat facing his still sleeping form. "Logan." I whispered, moving the console to the upright position. 

The corner of his mouth twitched.

So, he wasn't completely asleep. I moved closer, sitting on my heels beside him and whispered again. "I have a question."

"Mmm." Okay, he was half listening to me. I scrutinized his form, deciding how to proceed. Heat began to curl in the pit of my stomach as I placed a hand on his abdomen below his crossed arms. The hard muscles there rippled slightly as I asked, "Logan, what's it like to make out in a vehicle." 

His eyes remained shut, but I knew I had his full attention. I'd recently discovered that he really likes it when I whisper softly behind his ear, just enough to stir the fine hairs there. 

"What do you have in mind, Marie?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

I slid my hand down his stomach and inched it underneath the waistband of his jeans. Sometime ago Logan quit wearing his big belt buckle; apparently I struggled with undoing it one too many times.

He sucked in his gut, not that he had a gut in the first place, and shifted the position of his legs to allow me better access. "Marie." It was supposed to be a warning growl, but I knew the subtle differences in the many growls of the Wolverine. Oh this was a warning growl to be sure, however it wasn't a "we-are-on-a-mission-you-must-be-deadly-serious" growl; it was more of the "you-keep-that-up-and-you'll-get-what-you-deserve" sexy type growl. Next to "that grin" this was the second best indicator of sexy times coming my way.

"I just thought that this would be a great time for you to answer one of my sex questions." His hips were flexing and his thigh muscles tensing as I began to move my hand in a rhythmic pattern.

"We're on surveillance." I knew he wasn't serious and let him protest for the sake of his man pride.

"The perps would pass us by if they thought we were out here having sex." He uncrossed his arms and softly placed one hand on the small of my back and expertly undid the fly of his jeans with the other. Did I know my man or what?

I enjoyed the way Logan white knuckled the armrest in contrast to the gentle hand on the back of my head. Oral sex was something rather new to me, but Logan had never complained and I would say by the moans escaping his lips, I must be doing something right. 

Suddenly, he pulled me up and lifted me up to straddle his hips. "I need…" He was unbuttoning my blouse while I hiked up my skirt. He stopped abruptly. "Damnit!"

I laughed at him and reached for my purse on the floorboard. "I told you, an X-Man should always be prepared." His wolfish grin finally made an appearance as I handed him a string of foil packets.

"I love you," Logan said, pulling me down for a kiss. 

I had no chance to reply as he worked his way down to my chest. I took a moment to reflect on his affection for my breasts. He would probably write poetry about my 'perfect' breasts if the Wolverine wrote poetry. Anyway, he'd found a way to swirl his tongue around my nipple that made me gasp. Every. Single. Time.

Then there was the angle of the reclined seat. It was excellent for taking care of my needs. Logan, without exception, was more than willing to make sure I was satisfied.

The openness of the SUV made me a little self-consensus of being seen half naked. Logan was good enough to point out that the windows had a sufficient layer of fog on them to prevent any casual observation. Not to mention that my hair made a nice curtain of privacy.

A condom later, I found myself in the backseat. I was looking up at Logan, admiring his chest after I got his t-shirt off. He's always had nice biceps, but there is nothing like marveling at them in the moonlight. A thin sheen of sweat made them glisten. I took pleasure in dragging my nails down his pectoralis major, then his trapezius, and finally tracing a line down his erector spinae to his gluteus maximus. Why yes, I did pay attention in anatomy. Why do you ask?

In the past I believed the backseat of an SUV to be rather roomy. However, when you put two people there, in a prone position, space is limited. Legs end up over the backs of seats, hands on windows, and heads bump the roof. All in all, an interesting experience.

Several hours later, of which almost every minute could be accounted for, I lay on Logan where I'd collapsed earlier. I pondered the whole time continuity situation. "Hmm…time really does fly when you're having fun." Maybe there wasn't a problem with time unless Logan was entered into the equation.

Another thought popped into my head from when this night of surveillance began. "That house down the road, it's vacant, isn't it?'

Logan gave a laugh that reverberated through my body. "Scouted it two weeks ago. Nobody's lived there for years." 

"So, this is an experiment with the junior team." I traced circles on his chest. "Are we being rated on how observant we are?"

He smiled at me. "Marie, you passed with flying colors."

I kissed him and tweaked his nipple for good measure. "What are you willing to do so that I don't tell everyone?"

"Nothing." He reached under the seat, I heard a latch release and the back of the seat dropped to make one large, flat surface. I couldn't stifle a giggle as he rolled us over. "I know how to keep you from talking."

Logan was right of course, but I don't really believe I was all that quiet.

~*~


End file.
